Under My Skin
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: Macaddick story. After someone asks Mac to talk to Dick, they both realize that things happen for a reason.
1. Under My Skin

Title: Under My Skin

Author: Litizreal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I would love to own it, but according to a wise old rocker, you can't always get what you want.

Summary: A Macaddick fic, Mac and Dick just can't seem to avoid eachother, and after being asked by someone to help Dick, things change for the both of them.

Authors Note: It's short I know, but the next parts will be longer I promise.

Mac sighed as she entered her dorm room, and everything was quiet, so she knew that Parker wasn't there. Parker had been a quieter more subdued version of herself, ever since she had made the decision to stay. Veronica had opted to never meet Mac at the room, because of her feelings of guilt. Mac had tried to come to both of them, and settle this. It wasn't Veronica's fault, and she had tried to explain to Parker that, but she could understand that Parker needed someone to blame. Other than a faceless attacker.

Veronica had been dealing with things in her own way as of late. Mac had heard things from Wallace and random rumblings that Veronica had managed to get out that Cassidy had done something even worse to Veronica, than he had done to her, but everytime she had tried to talk about it with Veronica, she had just gotten a blank stare and then a change of topic.

Their was a new rape for every new week of school, and tensions were at an all time high. Security was so tight everywhere that it was beginning to effect classes, and the general feel of the campus. Hearst was known for being a great school with a light and happy student body, but now everyone was a suspect, and it was the perfect atmosphere, Mac realized, for Veronica Mars.

The only thing that bothered Mac more than the ongoing attacks on campus; was the fact that Dick seemed to be everywhere she was. He was Logan's best friend and Veronica always tried to include her when they went to movies or to concerts. Mac had been Veronica's backup for some of the cases, and Logan was there, and unfortunately, so was Dick.

She had refused to say one word to him since he had uttered those words (that was more painful than she would like to think or admit) to her. She felt pity for him before then, but after he said those words to her, she had given up. She didn't owe Cassidy anything and she certainly didn't owe Dick anything.

Until one day when Veronica had come to her. Veronica 'I've Got a Secret' Mars had come and opened up to Mac, about all that had happened in the last couple of years.

She had first explained why she was so… secretive. By the time that Veronica had finished telling her about her rape, and all the twists and turns of Lily's murder and the bus crash investigation, Mac felt for the first time like she actually knew Veronica Mars.

So when Veronica had come to her weeks later, and said words she never thought she would ever hear from her, it kind of forced her into action.

'Mac, you have great reasons to hate him, but Dick isn't doing so well, and maybe if you talked to him, that would help.'

Veronica had let her know all that had happened to Dick in the last couple of weeks. He was quiet and reserved, and that alone told Mac that things weren't going well for him. Dick was reluctant to go out and stayed in the suite and played halo. If anyone mentioned his brother's name, he would become silent for hours on end and just sit and stare at nothing.

Mac was about to rip Veronica a new one, because let's face it; helping out Dick was something that was along the lines as electro shock therapy, but for some reason she let Veronica continue.

'Logan told me that Dick has horrible nightmares Mac. He keeps on dreaming that he was in Logan's place and he is the one that pushes beaver off the edge of the roof. Logan doesn't know what to do, I don't know what to do.'

Mac was shocked to hear this. Sometimes she had that dream, that she wasn't in that stupid hotel room alone and hysterical, but on the roof with Veronica and Logan. So Mac made it a habit to try and see Dick without him knowing. She figured that they were going through the death of Cassidy, so she would understand what he was going through by just a look.

And she waited patiently for it, because she didn't want to come off as an idiot. She didn't want him mocking her, and that was what kept her from going directly to him. Finally she saw her chance. She had been invited over by Veronica to watch Trina's latest movie of the week. Veronica seemed really happy about it, so Mac felt like she had to go.

She hadn't been to the suite that much, Neptune Grand, gave her the creeps and she kept getting flash backs to that horrible night. But this was her chance, and the stress of upcoming midterms was getting to her.

When she knocked on the door, the door was opened up by Dick himself and Mac noticed he looked almost flabbergasted that Mac was standing there. His face was really like the shock he had on his face, the last time they had been in this exact pose.

'Mac.' He said dumbly and she tried to smile at him. She tried to forget all the horrible things he had said to her in their entire time of knowing each other.

'Dick.' She said and looked around to see if there was an end in sight. But with her luck, there wasn't. He looked at her strangely for a second, and then he blurted. 'I'm supposed to tell you that the movie night was cancelled. Ronnie's dad needed her for a big case, and Logan is protecting his women.'

Mac looks shocked. 'Oh. Veronica normally would have called me.' Dick looked troubled (something that I had only seen when I had made a sarcastic remark that he didn't get) and he scratches his head. 'She said that she would call you later, it was pretty urgent.' And I nodded and turned to leave, but before I could Dick called out my name.

'What I said, it wasn't the truth. None of it. I'm so sorry.' He says so quietly, that if there was any other noise than the two of us, I wouldn't hear it. He closed the door to the suite so quickly, that I couldn't even really react, but I knocked on the door again.

When he opened it, Dick's facial expression shown through and I got why Veronica had come to me. Even if I couldn't do anything to help him, I had to try.

'He loved you. I didn't know him that long and I don't think I really knew him, but I am sure that he thought you were a good brother, and I hope you know that he loved you.' I try to smile and then hightail it out of there, and hope that my small gesture works until I figure out how to do a more permanent fix.

What I didn't realize was that if you show someone kindness that they don't expect, it kind of changes your life forever.

TBC


	2. You Really Got A Hold On Me

Title: Under My Skin

Dedication: I own nothing.

Summary: A little Mac and Dick romance. One of my favorites

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this, sorry this took so long to get out, I had it written two days after I posted the first part, but some drama happened in my life, and then midterms. But I don't think that it will take me that long to write the next part.

Mac was still reeling from what had happened to her in front of the Suite days later. She hadn't told Veronica what had happened, even when Veronica had begged for forgiveness. Mac had said it was fine, no problem, but then proceeded to avoid everyone who had claim to fame that they were a graduate of Neptune High'06. If she saw Wallace or Logan or Veronica, she would hightail it out of there.

She was safe within her self made cocoon of isolation for almost a month before it was invaded by Dick himself. She had been staring at her study notes for her upcoming final when there was a pounding on her door. She had mumbled a go away which usually worked. Parker had slowly begun to branch out and now had quite a lot of friends on campus.

So when she opened her door there stood Dick. This time there was no element of surprise for him. He barged into her room and before Mac could say anything to him he began to talk.

'You have no idea what you are doing to Ronnie. So call her up or get together with her and Waldo.'

Mac of course was dumbfounded by Dick's presence and he was doing something nice for Veronica. Did she step into some alternative universe?

'You mean Wallace?' Mac whispered and Dick rolled his eyes. 'Whatever dude, the mad baller that she hangs out with.'

'Wait, you're worried about Veronica?' Mac asked instead of the other comments that had been rolling around in her head.

'Well Dude, she is always over, and Logan loves her... She's probably good in the sack or sumpthing… but you need to call her. She's totally messing with my vibe.'

Mac just stares at Dick and that makes him shift uncomfortably. Mac noticed that the pallor is still there, but it's not so prominent anymore.

'Well I have finals to study, but I will call Veronica soon.' Mac says trying to get Dick to leave. But he just stands there. She begins to feel really uncomfortable and she shifts her weight from foot to foot. Dick looks at her suddenly and he narrows his eyes.

'You need to start taking care of yourself. You need to leave this room sometime.' Dick said and turned to leave but he stopped at the door.

'You don't realize what you did for me, and I will do the same for you.' Dick then left quietly, and Mac was just standing there feeling like the biggest ass. Dick turns around and smiles. 'Plus, your kinda hot now GW.'

He left and Mac immediately left her dorm room and went and found Veronica and she tried to explain to her why she was feeling so…unsure of everything all of a sudden.

'Dick and you, you have something major in common. I don't think it's so bad.' Of course Mac thought that Veronica perhaps had lost her mind and that she was impartial. Didn't people realize that her and Dick were so far from each other.. He was the brother of her dead ex boyfriend for god's sake.

But it didn't matter to her, like it should. She was just worried that Dick was just acting like this because Cassidy was dead and he needed someone to care for him.

So instead she tried very hard to avoid Dick. It was her turn this time, the next encounter whether it was deliberate or not, she had the ball in her court, and she had to decide whether she liked Dick, or if it was all in her head.

Loving Dick, and having a relationship with Dick, would be easy in some ways. She wouldn't have to worry about her feelings all the time. Dick was the kind of guy who took things as they were. No hidden meanings, no illusions, just face value. She liked that. Cassidy had been so complicated. He had hidden so much from her obviously, but he just didn't go out there and say how he was feeling; and she had spent so much time wondering if she had simply asked him, what he wanted, would he be straight forward with her?

So after two successful weeks of avoiding one Richard Casablanca's Junior, she stood in front of the suite he shared with Logan. She knocked on the door and Logan was there, and she smiled weakly at him. He saw her and he opened the door wider for her and smiled at her. Logan had always treated her well, and he had been there on that horrible night.

She saw Dick sitting on the couch playing on the Xbox, and she had to chuckle at that. Dick, no matter what, always stayed so simple and predictable. Dick looked up at her and he smiled. If you ever met Dick, you knew that his smile was goofy and it was anything but fake. And before this summer, she would have never guessed that Dick was capable of being anything but the horny, fun loving guy who did and said stupid things.

Dick grinned when he saw Mac standing there. He shifted and moved so Mac could come sit next to him. 'Wanna bet that I can't kick your sorry ass at this one?' Dick asked her and she smiled, a real, true smile for the first time since she walked out of that shower.

'I doubt that. I'll have you know I rule.' Mac said and Dick just smiled at her. 'Yup.' Dick said back and they played in silence. Mac would look over at Dick every once in awhile, and snap her head back so he wouldn't see that she was looking at him.

Dick moaned in distress after the last face off. 'Dude, that's unfair. You're better than I am.' Mac smiled at him sweetly. 'Do you think I could have that down in writing? I am sure Veronica will want to see that.'

Dick just huffed a little and turned off the TV. 'So did you come over to eviscerate me or what?' Mac looked shocked at his use of word. This was Dick, who thought that most grade four vocabularies were tough. 'Eviscerate?' Mac asked and Dick looked sheepish. 'Logan had word a sheet toilet paper, and I study man.'

Mac just had to laugh at that. But she suddenly sobered by how close Dick was to her. He was now sitting so close she could feel how hot he was, and she swore she could hear his heartbeat. With all the tension, she shut her eyes and swallowed hard and Dick quirked a smile.

'I came to thank you for the last week.' She says and Dick smiles. 'No prob. I'm good at this shit.' He says and gets up to go get a bottle of water.

'Yeah you are.' Mac feeling suddenly uncomfortable stands up so she can move towards the door of the suite but Dick catches her arm and pulls her towards him. Any person other than Dick doing this would elicit a scream and a sense of panic, but with him, it didn't even surprise her. Which probably freaked her out more. This was Cassidy's brother, she had never had a kind conversation with him before this summer, and now she could feel her heart pounding just being near him. What the hell was going on?

She was now almost leaning against him and Dick was looking down at her (he was really too tall for his own good) and she tried not to grin up at him. He was very pretty actually. Mac licked her lips trying to figure out what was going to happen. He began to lean down and everything in her was trying to decide what to do. Fight or flight, but instead she puckered her lips a little. They kiss was not innocent and it wasn't short and quick and when they finally separated and took in a breath of air, she suddenly felt the once dormant butterflies go haywire in her stomach.

She looked around panicked and just grabbed her bag and got out of there, with Dick looking dazed and confused.

'Man that chick can kiss.' Is what Mac heard as she ran out of the suite and hopefully out of the Neptune Grand forever?

TBC


	3. In The Water I Am Beautiful

Title: Under My Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am possession-less.

AN: I am updating before my midterm. Wish me luck!

Mac and Dick liked to play a little game of 'Lets see how long we can avoid each other until other people throw us together.' It was the end of school and Mac was in her old room at home, only it didn't feel that way. To be honest it didn't feel like home since she discovered she wasn't a real Mackenzie. It was almost two years that she had found out, and she still didn't think that her parents knew she knew their secret.

Veronica had done her duty as distracter for Mac. They had gone to every movie that had come out, gone to a couple of art shows in L.A and San Diego, and they had spent days upon days talking. Logan and Veronica had broken up. Logan had called Mac to make sure that she takes care of Veronica until he figures out how to fix it. So for the moment, Mac was trying to load Veronica up with things to do that didn't remind her of her heart ache.

Mac hadn't managed to bump into Dick since the 'kiss' happened. He had called her a few times and knocked on her door, but she had pretended she didn't hear it or she was so busy that she couldn't possibly make time for him. She was freaking out here. She may just end up liking Dick, and then her life would be so incredibly different.

Mac was the kind of girl who relished being different. She never felt the need to fit in, to be blonde and perky and love everything that was pink. Dick was the kind of guy you expected to be with some bimbo blonde named Mitzy. She couldn't honestly see Dick with someone like her. Someone with Technicolor hair and wore biker boots. Who listened to the clash and My Chemical Romance, and who could hack her way into any website.

But what should happen and what actually happens are two different things, and Mac was lulled into a sense of security by the lack of sightings. After the first couple of unanswered phone calls, Dick stopped trying to contact her. Instead he started dating someone from her own floor and Mac tried to ignore how much that hurt.

That was until Christmas Day. Her family chose to forgo the camping trip this year. Mac had told her parents that she was so tired from the semester that she just wanted to lie around and try not to think about the upcoming new semester with equally hard courses and assignments. Sometimes it was hard being so gifted.

Someone knocked on her family door in the mid afternoon. Her dad was at the store and her mom was off decorating someone else's house and who knew where her brother was, and she begrudgingly got up since she was the only one home. When she opened her door, there stood Dick looking very Christmassy… and unfortunately, just as hot as ever.

He grinned at her and held some mistletoe over their heads. 'Dude, Merry Christmas!' He said and leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Mac was still shocked at seeing him here. She didn't even know that Dick knew where any house was outside his precious 090909 area code.

'Dick?' Mac managed to get out and he brushed past her and looked around. 'Awesome décor GW, I am liking the use of tinsel.' Dick says and she narrows her eyes at him, checking to make sure he didn't insult anything. 'Why do I always run into you around doors?' Mac said out loud.

He grinned. 'Dunno dude, but I am not complaining' Dick says and sits down on the couch and bounces around. 'This would totally rule sleeping on.' He says and she just looks at him oddly. It was weird for him to be there in her house. Cassidy had never been in her house, and there he was, Mister Unpredictability was getting comfortable on her couch.

Dick looked around and chuckled as he saw an almost naked picture of Mac and he wagged his eyebrows at her. 'Is that a naked Mackie I see?' He says and Mac pushes him down as he tries to get a better look. 'You mock or tell anyone, and I will make you disappear. Even worse, I'll make your trust fund disappear.' She says and he gulps and sits back down. 'I don't see anything at all.' He says sheepishly and she settles back down.

He picks up the book she was reading (some embarrassing relationship self help book, hoping to get some answers to her puzzling dilemma) and smirks. 'Dr Phil-ing it I see?' Dick says and Mac grabs the book out of his hands and throws it clear across the room.

'My mom is trying to get me to open up to more people.' Mac says and shrugs and Dick just shrugs and puts his arm around Mac and she shifts uncomfortably. 'So you are totally into me. Am I in your diary with lots of wishes and hopes and some hearts?' Dick says and she snorts.

'Hardly, more like full of blatant insults towards you.' Mac says and she grins at him, since she managed to hold her own in quips. It was much harder to do it with Dick, since she always felt like a part of her wanted to just give up and avoid talking to him. Talking to Dick was emotionally and physically exhausting.

Dick and Mac sat there in silence for awhile. She was pretty much shocked that this happened, since she didn't think Dick had it in him to be that quiet for so long and not try something. She kept on expecting to hear him brag about his mad skills in the art of taking off a bra or something.

Finally the silence got to her and she was the one who had to say something. 'So we uh…. kissed.' Mac says awkwardly, and Dick smirked at her and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. 'We did, and it was fricking awesome.' Dick says and he jumps up.

'Hey wanna go somewhere with me?' Dick says and before she can answer he pulls her up so quickly, and she only has time to slip on her chucks and grab her bag before she is out of the door. Dick opens the door to his brand spanking new SUV, that he must of got recently, and she jumps in. (she is short, and you can't get into these monster cars delicately)

He turns on the car and she hears the sounds of the new My Chemical Romance album. Her favorite track is on and she narrows her eyes at him as he guides the beast out of her small neighborhood. Dick was quiet during the ride and she was occupied too, with trying to figure out what it all meant.

She remembered what Veronica had said after one conversation she had with her about her sudden relationship with Logan so soon after the roof incident. 'Mac, in the moment when I thought that everything was over, he was there. It didn't matter the year that we wasted, he was there. I hope you can let someone be there.' And at the time, she had almost resented the tone that Veronica took, and now she understood.

Dick pulled to a empty parking spot and he looked at her. 'So we're here.' He turns off the car and gets out and Mac follows him dumbly. She looks around and for one torturous second, she thinks that this is all an elaborate way to get back at her for whatever she did that pissed him off. That this is some frat ritual, or other completely paranoid things that would make anyone else laugh.

She recognized this near Dog Beach, a favorite place of Veronicas. One night, a couple of days after Cassidy's funeral and the news breaking about his real role in the bus crash massacre as the CNN had called it, Veronica had brought her here. 'This is where I came to think after Lily, and everything. It's soothing.' And Mac guessed that maybe she wasn't the only one who was introduced to the soothing spot.

'It's an awesome spot Mackie.' Dick says and takes her hand and grins down at her and she tries to look like she had a clue about what's going on. People double take when they see Former Ass with no clue and Mac, the weird computer chick.

He leads her to a deserted spot where the waves crashed against the shore harshly, and the sky looked almost angry all the time. Even in the best day that Neptune had to offer. It was kinda emo, and she was shocked that Dick would like this spot.

'It's very… peaceful?' She said and Dick just chuckled. 'No dude, its everything I was for a long time. Cass.. he uh ruined a lot of people's lives, and this kind of helped me.' Dick says and he looks so sheepish. Kinda how Cassidy looked the entire time they were dating, and she wanted to get angry at him, but instead she felt her heart thaw out completely.

'I'm sorry Dick.' She said and he shrugged. 'I know that I didn't make his life easier, if I had known about what that monster did to him I would…' Dick stops speaking and she can see that he was close to tears. 'Hey Dick, race you to the water?' Mac says and for a moment, Mac fears she took too much of a leap, that it was too fast. All she had wanted to do was ease the tension, try to make him feel better.

'Eat my dust Mackiekins.' Dick said and they both ran towards the water. They spent almost two hours chasing each other, and both were soaked. It wasn't until later did she realize that her light blue t-shirt was pretty much see through, or that she didn't care.

Dick bought her a hot dog and grinned at her as she tried to hide the fact that anyone could see her bra through the wet fabric of her shirt. Dick had made some lewd comments that almost made her smile, and certainly made her blush.

Hours later, after a lot of fun and some serious flirting, Dick and Mac were back in his car, and he was taking her out for dinner. There was no music this time and he kept on trying to make her laugh at his impressions of Logan when he was trying to lure Veronica into the room that they seemed to share. According to Dick anyway.

Dick was about to lean in and kiss her when Mac stopped him. 'I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable.' Mac says sheepishly. Dick looks troubled for about a second and then grins. 'That's cool. I'm too much of babe anyhoo.' He says and grins and concentrates on the road. When they reached the valet, he hops out and Mac gets out awkwardly, not knowing that much about valet parking.

They ate in silence, and Mac looked around, trying to see how other people were reacting to them together, but no one seemed to care or notice them at all. Finally Dick started telling her about how his cool chick TA who was totally checking him out. 'And she's hot so what do I care? Should I feel insulted?' Dick says and Mac all of a sudden feels she needs to explain why.

'Dick, I don't like anyone touching me at all. Not since… that night. Its not you.' She says suddenly and she feels ashamed and her face goes bright red and she gets up suddenly and goes to the bathroom. When she gets back, Dick is chatting on his cell phone.

'Ronnie, I promise you I have been showing Mac a good time.' He rolls his eyes at whatever she said. 'Please, I can be a gentleman; I didn't say anything when I walked in on you in the shower.' Dick chuckles. 'Oh Ronnie, how you turn me on, with your threats. Later Dude, Mackie is back.' Without letting Veronica say anything back he snaps his phone close with flourish and puts it down on the table.

'You ok?' Dick asks and Mac tries to smile at him like he must have been imagining things. Dick looked sad for a moment. He pays for the meal and they walk out of the restaurant. It's dark outside, and she should get back to her house. Her parents will be home, and she didn't want them to know that she had been out. She didn't have the energy or inclination to explain to them why she was out with her murderous ex boyfriend brother that gave her the worst case of butterflies she has ever had.

'It's been fun dude. This is like the best date I've ever had.' Dick says as he pulls back into her neighborhood. Mac is surprised that Dick is admitting that this was a date or anything else than something unexplainable. 'yeah' Mac says weakly and Dick pulls in front of her house. Dick turns off the car and he turns to look at Mac.

'I'm sorry for whatever my brother did to you. You didn't deserve it at all.' Dick says and Mac just smiles at him. 'I appreciate that.' She is about to leave when Dick opens the door. 'Dude, a real man walks his girl to the door.' Dick says and he takes Mac arm in his and he grins at her.

They get to the door, and she sees her parents are home and she gulps at the mere thought of trying to explain why she was near a Casablanca's again. Dick looked at how nervous Mac was, so he just leaned in and kissed her. She didn't have time to react, and this time, it just wasn't some peck.

They kissed for awhile, until Mac had to breathe, and Dick just laughed. 'Man, you weird chicks have the right stuff.' He bows to her gallantly, and turns to leave. 'See you later GW, I bid you Adieu.' Dick winks at her and he walks calmly to his car, and she watches until he is out of sight before opening the door.

Her dad is there and he spies her (with ocean hair, and Dicks sweater over her, instead of the t-shirt she had on earlier) and he comes over to lecture her. 'Daddy, Isn't it beautiful out?' Mac says and she escapes to her room, as he is trying to stop gaping at the change in his daughter.

TBC


	4. Fated

**Title: Under My Skin**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars, Ryan Hansen (but if I did, I would just want to hear him talk all the time.) or any other character. I do not own Under My Skin, Dallas Green, or Matthew Good. If I did, I would be much richer, and not have to suffer through Philosophy and Human Nature!!!!

**Summary**: A Macaddick story.

**AN**: So if you haven't noticed, my thing is to name a chapter after a song on my play list, so I am continuing with that tradition here. If you are curious about the song or where I got it from, I will post the song and artist. –also Dick will be incredibly OOC in this. I can't write a dick p.o.v chapter without him sounding completely different. So I am warning you here.

Also… I am not so sure about this chapter. Dick is incredibly hard to write. Because if I want the story to go where I want, I have to take license, and so Dick may not sound like we know and love, and I apologize to those who think that it takes away from the Dickness. But I am trying here. I will update probably tomorrow or Monday, if I have enough reviews to tell me you still like this story. Peace out my peeps. Wow... Sorry I just channeled a little dick there.

**Fated**

Dick Casablanca's was called a cocky bastard most of the time. He oozed wealth and privilege, and still his life was shitty. He was a walking public service announcement meant to warn people about what happens when you have too much excess and wealth, and no heart. He didn't think his parents possessed any feeling, any emotions, and for a while, felt that maybe it was his curse.

Dick wasn't stupid, he just chose to see beyond the rules, and say and do what he felt like. That's what his parents had taught him to do. If you have money and connections, than the little people didn't matter. Dick knew that Logan worried that he carried a curse as well. Curse to hurt and to be abusive. After all, the previous Echolls men displayed violence in spades.

So when he had gone to Parkers room and saw the only person who could claim that any Casablanca's man had a heart, he wanted to make sure she doubted that. She had spent some moments with his baby brother, and he was jealous and angry at her for having that. How dare she think that she has any claim to Beaver?

But the minute he left the dorm, something in him felt dead. He knew it wasn't a heart, because he didn't have one. But the look in her eyes, that were normally sparkling (He noticed, Dick would have to be dead not to notice that kind of sparkle) were dull and full of pain. The kind of pain he was dealing with every day. He had tried to drink away the guilt, but all he got was a more concentrated level the minute he woke up and then a killer hang over. He tried to act like his self, vapid and selfish, but he just wasn't that person anymore, and finally the nightmares came.

When he was a kid, Beaver used to have horrific nightmares of people coming after him, grabbing at him and now after the fact, he understood why. Somehow Beaver's nightmares were transferred to him and he withstood them night after night until Logan and Veronica figured out why he would stay up, with a 24 of beer at his feet and his eyes wide, watching the shopping channel.

Dick had gone inside himself, and burrowed so deep, that it took something really drastic to make him appear again. When he opened that door, and there stood the one thing that he couldn't blame on his brother, appear so sweet and scared, that it shocked him to life again. Even when he said horrible things to her, she still said something so nice and sweet, that it took him a whole night, just to process that she had been there.

Mac began to become his focus. When things were bad at that moment, the hundred of looks of shock and disgust that people gave him daily was starting to get to him, her words would whisper in his ear. Mac gave him back something much better than any credit card could. Hope.

It was cheesy and full of false promises, but he held onto that. And then he saw nothing of her for days upon days. Veronica had mentioned something to Logan, when they thought he was asleep or to into his game to care, but it began to bother him. 'I don't understand it; Mac had just disappeared before my eyes. She avoids me, and I don't know what I did?' Veronica had said to Logan, and then Logan had tried all evening to make his girlfriend feel better.

So dick had made the decision to go to that door again. (Something he certainly wasn't looking forward to) and knocked. When she answered the door he just barged in and was determined to do what a normal, good person would do, instead of the degenerate Casablanca's.

He knew that his presence shocked her, and he hoped that by him doing this, it was like what she did for him earlier. The whole time that he was near her, all he wanted to do was kiss her. It was crazy, he didn't like chicks like her. She was weird and dark and full of things he didn't quite understood. He didn't like being around smart girls, he already felt stupid all the time, that he didn't need to be reminded of it by some chick.

So instead he chose to just say the words he had been planning to say to her for days and not knowing how he could ever say it to her. She was different, he wanted to be different. So instead he left her room and berated himself for the thought that she would want anything to do with him, especially because of what had happened in the last year.

He left after telling her one thing that he just couldn't help but say. That even though she was pretty much the opposite of any girl he has ever dated, he still found her hot.

When she came into the room two weeks later, Dick was pretty much shocked beyond words. She just sat down and they played Halo silently. Of course she kicked his ass, Logan had mentioned some time during their marathon of videogames, that Mac could beat anyone at games, didn't matter the circumstances. Of course this intrigued Dick. He was a simple creature, and if a chick could beat him at his favorite game, there was nothing hotter.

As seeing this first hand, Dick began to notice things that he hadn't let himself think of before. She smelt good. Not the over powering smell that most girls preferred. It was simple and it drove him crazy. She chuckled when a move was especially brutal towards his character and he had to grin at her.

He had no idea why she was over and he didn't care. Logan had disappeared and he figured he had to thank Ronnie for that later. He didn't know why all of a sudden Ronnie was being nice to him, and he didn't want to think it was because of pity. He hadn't been very nice to her, and it was another thing that made him feel guilty.

Finally after beating him too many times to count, she had finally told him why she had come over. She had wanted to thank him. It seemed there was a pattern. One would come, say something life altering and leave the other confused, and now he wasn't even surprised.

She was about to leave without letting him say, do what he needed to do. As he touched her arm, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Instead he watched her look calm but unsure. He had seen her almost scream when Waldo or Wallace or whatever the hell his name had simply put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to know why this was ok, when obviously he should be getting the panicked expression, not the slightly uncomfortable one that she was giving him. She was draped against him and he had to smile down at her. He felt very much like Fabio on the books that a couple of the maids had been reading as he grew up.

Mac licked her lips, and that was his cue. He leaned down and kissed her and it wasn't the weak ass kiss he was expecting. She bolted after the kiss and all he could think of for days was that kiss.

Finally he gave up after her blatant avoidance. He started dating some girl that Harry, one of his frat buddies had known. Sarah was the type of girl he dated in high school. Blonde, rich and stupid. Sarah thought that Conan O'Brien was the most hilarious man on earth, and would quote him any groupie would.

That was until he saw her cross the street while he was in his new car. (A little present to himself for going to most of his classes, a miracle in it's self) and she looked so sad and she was with Veronica, and there was no sparkle.

He knew that Veronica had broken up with Logan after he had snapped at her one too many times. Really Ronnie was just not patient enough, and he intended on fixing things for his room mate. Logan had sat on the couch drinking like he had done before his Mac intervention. It was Christmas before he knew it and his relationship with Sarah pretty much fizzled out before it had begun. His love of blondes seemed to disappear and he longed for a little green or red underneath brown.

So he finally made it to her house and after seeing her and spending the whole day, he finally understood why he had been thinking about her all the time. He wasn't into Mac because of their mutual connection through his brother, or her best friend was his best friend girlfriend, it was because Mac scared the shit out of him.

She was smart and quick and wasn't about to back down from something she cared about, and she knew what she wanted. She was afraid of him at times, he got that, and she was wary of physical contact, but he could understand that. He had heard rare rumblings from a drunk Logan about what had happened on the roof and what had happened especially to her, and it made him sick, perhaps sicker at times than the other atrocities that his brother was responsible for.

After he had the kiss of the century (even if that sounded a little bit fruity) and drove off, Mac was permanently branded into his brain. He began to remember stupid inane things that drove him wild. He loved that she seemed self conscious but brazen at the same time. As she realized that her shirt was see through she had quirked an eyebrow and asked if he liked what he saw. Of course he was trying to be a gentleman (something new he was trying) he couldn't help but agree.

And now it was only 12 hours since he dropped her off and there he stood with flower in hand hoping to see her again. Logan had tried to pester him about what had happened. Why his ex girlfriend had called him pestering him with questions to something he had no idea was happening.

But Dick had stayed tight lipped for the first time in his life. Instead he stood before the door and when he rang it, and it was opened by his lady love, he had to remember that he had to act cool. 'Hey Dick.' She said and smiled and opened her door wider.

The house was still decked out in decoration and Dick could tell that Mac tried to ignore that. She had told him that she had absolutely nothing in common with her family. She pulls him towards her room and she smiles awkwardly at Dick being in her room. No boy had been in there, and this was a first for her.

Dick had to chuckle at how jam packed it was with culture. Something he normally chose to ignore. There was no room on the walls to have anymore prints or posters of famous artwork. The shelves were jam packed with books and CDs and computer paraphernalia littered the room, and he felt at home.

He sat on the bed and quirked a brow at her. 'Dude, this is totally perfect!' Dick says and when Mac looks panicked he decides to let her in on what he was thinking. 'For sleep, what did you think I meant?' He said and Mac tried not to look so relieved.

'I'm sorry Dick for being so jumpy.' Mac said and she sat down on the bed with him. There hands so close and Mac could picture them walking hand in hand, but then again, she pictured her and Cassidy being happy together, and look where that went.

'I get it, you don't need to explain. I'm not rushing or anything.' He says and when he looks at her, he realizes just how hard it is to be not rushing towards anything. After all, she was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

'Mac?' Dick says instead. She looks at him and he is mesmerized at her dimples. Wondering if anyone else thought long and hard about her dimples. Instead he tried to focus. 'Do you think you could call me Richard?' He said hopefully.

Mac smiles brightly and chuckles. 'Of course, I kinda like it more. Dick Casablanca's is so last week.' She says and he chuckles. She says his name out at first to try it. 'I like it. Richard…you can call me Cindy?' She says finally and Dick smiles brightly at her.

'Richard and Cindy are going to kick the asses of any other famous celebrity couple. Watch out Brangelina!.' Dick says, and leans down and kisses her.

Dick may be a cocky bastard, but he was also well aware that at this particular moment, he was a damned lucky cocky bastard.

TBC


	5. All At Once

**Title**: Under My Skin

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Summary**: A Macaddick story..

**Author Note**: Hey All, I got some really great feedback, but at first there was nothing, and I was panicking. Thinking I was the only one who was intrigued by this pairing… then I discovered. hates my email, so it wasn't you, it was me. (how relationshipy) So this is dedicated to those who reviewed, especially… StarCrossedSparrow and a huge shout out goes to… raedos. Because after reading your review, I went through and fixed a lot of stuff that was bothering me.

Hope you enjoy it.

Someone emailed me and requested the songs that I took my chapter titles from.. so here it is.

Under My skin… always a classic, but this version was by Micheal Buble. (he Canadian and pretty.. my fave!)

You Really Got A Hold On Me by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles. One of my favorite Motown songs.

In The Water, I am Beautiful by City and Colour.. aka Dallas Green. I love him, them.. the whole album is amazing, and I am in the process of writing a Gilmore girls story with one of their songs….

Fated by Matthew Good… I love this song..

And finally… All At Once by the Fray. Blame my roommate.. Fray is played non stop in this dorm. … Well that's it.. hope whoever emailed me finds this helpful.

**ALSO.. sorry about the tardiness of this update…** Eugene, my big hunk of a PC needed to be recombobulated, and so I had my powerbook as my primary machine.. and Blinky doesn't like So I apologize. This has been written since like last Monday, but I finally got to pick up Eugene today from Future Shop. So.. here it is. Chapter 6 will be up hopefully by Thursday Morning.

Happy Reading!

**All At Once**

Dick and Mac spent much of the time they spent together talking about how to get their best friends together. 'Dude it's just sad.' Dick or Richard to his new main squeeze. 'Veronica listens to Al Green all day and mutters something about epic before locking herself in her room again.' Mac said while trying not to notice how pretty her boyfriend was.

Dick just shook his head. 'Seriously, they are being so melodramatic.' He was focused now on how the sun was shining on his girlfriend. He almost giggled. He giggled already and Mac had mocked him for it, and he didn't want to see like he had gone soft. He was Richard Casablanca's damn it, and he was tough and cool and was the best surfer in this small god forsaken town of theirs.

'Well maybe we should help them get together, like they did for us. ' Mac says and Dick just shrugs. 'Ronnie would find it fishy if I was being nice to her. She likes it when I'm the old reliable dick.'

Mac furrowed her brow at that. This thing with Dick was so new, and now he wanted to be called Richard, and now her touchstone for relationships was over.

'Did Logan say why he has been snapping at her?' Mac said, trying to draw herself out of her inner monologue of self-doubts.

Dick shrugged. 'Have you spent some time with Logan lately, he is seriously a continual downer.' Mac thought about that. 'Well he has had a hard time in the last few years. Just like Veronica.'

Dick tried to ignore the feelings of guilt that he got from how he treated Ronnie. 'But he's like a cat man, he always lands on his feet.' Mac got up and went to her computer. 'I think that no matter what, Logan and Veronica belong together.' Dick watched as she started to type up a storm and he was mildly turned on by that.

'Dude, you handle Ronniekins, and I will handle Logan. She scares me.' Dick said and got up. 'I have to go have dinner with my mother. She is trying to make up for not making..Cass.. The funeral.' Mac stood up and pulled dick in and kissed him and then walked him to the door. This time her parents saw him and he saw the double take, but Mac didn't notice.

'See you later.' Dick says and he tries to smile at her mother who looks almost frightened at his presence. 'I'll call you.' Mac replies and watches him go and then tried to escape her parent's questions.

'Cindy!' her mother screeched. 'Mom, I really need to go …' but her mother pulled her into the kitchen. Mac sat down and watched as her mother tried to control her emotions.

'How can you be around that boy. After what his brother did.' Mac just rolled her eyes at her mother. Of course Mac knew what Cassidy had done, she had been there for most of it. She felt like she had been the most fooled, because she should have seen it. She had sat on that floor in that empty barren hotel room and wondered what she could have possibly done, to warrant to be treated like that.

'Mom, he's not his brother. He's sweet.' Mac smiled just thinking about how he had been with her the day before. 'Evil runs in the family Cindy.' Her mother said and she just stared and how she itched to say that she had no right to say anything, since she wasn't her real mother. 'Well that's not true, and Cassidy.. No one saw what was wrong, but Richard is different. He's sweet Mom. He cares about me, and he and I had something in common. We were fooled by Cassidy.'

Mac watched her mother stew in front of her, but her mother could not stop her from seeing Dick. Just thinking about him, she couldn't help but grin. 'Mom, He's really a good guy. I promise you that he is.' Mac's mother didn't say anything but just got up and left the room.

Mac sighed and decided to escape to Veronica's. She didn't even tell anyone where she was going, because she was tempted to do something drastic towards her family, and that wouldn't solve anything.

Veronica answered the door and glared at her. Mac had knocked loudly for a while and then started ringing the doorbell until she heard Veronica shout.

'What!' Veronica said and Mac grinned at her friend. 'Hi, wanna hang out?' Veronica just grunted and went to sit on the couch. Backup jumped up and leaned on his mistress.

'Didn't my not answering answer your question?' Veronica barked and Mac looked at her close friend and saw that she was still in the mourning period. 'Well, I figured I should tell you something you may not like. No one else certainly likes this news.'

Veronica just waved her hand while petting her dog intently. 'Dick and I are dating… I think?' Veronica started to cough. 'What? Veronica sat up straighter. 'Your willingly spending time with dick, and now dating him?' Veronica started to laugh.

Mac with her arms crossed stared as her friend continued to laugh. Finally Mac had to say something. 'Look I know that Dick was horrible to you.. But..' But Veronica shook her head at her. She wiped the tears from her laughter from her eyes.

'No Mac, I'm not laughing at that. Dick who was incredibly screwed up by this last year, and you.. manage to get your shit together, where Logan and I just continue to hurt each other. Love sucks.'

Mac sighed and sat down beside her friend and looked at Veronica. Her hair was messy and she could tell Veronica hadn't showered lately and she looked miserable. 'You know you could call him?' Veronica snorted at that.

'He would probably accuse me of trying to get information out of him. He told me that I was selfish and one minded.' Veronica huffed and then her eyes filled with tears. 'he's a bastard.'

Mac just opened her arms and hugged Veronica. She had never been in this position before. Veronica was standoffish with being comforted by people. The only people that Veronica let near her when she was at that point where she couldn't stay calm with a stiff upper lip was Wallace and her dad, and sometimes Logan.

But now, she was one of those people, who could claim to be in Veronica's circle. Her friend was sobbing and Mac said nothing but kept a continuous motion of rubbing her back. Dick had told her that he felt guilty for letting Cassidy in there. Dick had told her that it was his fault, and it was something he could never make right. That it bothered him.

'You sure you don't want to call him?' Mac asked and Veronica just shrugged. 'I'm not sure he wants to talk to me.' Veronica said and Mac sighed and just sat with her friend, and hoped that Dick was having a better go at it.

Meanwhile at Neptune Grand..

Dick just stared at his best friend as Logan was going through all the alcohol he had. 'she is just so aggravating!' Logan shouted after taking a big sip of his bottle of Jack Daniels.

Dick said nothing. He knew better than to actually speak when Logan was on one of his tirades. 'She actually thinks I am being dangerous.' Logan shouted and this time, Dick saw that it was the pain speaking, not the whiskey.

'I would never hurt her.' Logan shouted, and Dick knew that was the last of the tirade. Logan drank the rest of the whiskey in the bottle and then threw the bottle across the room and staggered to his bedroom.

Dick just shook his head. His friend was seriously messed up. He decided to call Mac to see how everything was going. Hopefully things were going better for her, than an angry, drunk, embittered Logan.

Dick was stood up by his own mother, and he actually wasn't surprised, so instead he chose to eat with someone he knew cared about him. Mac and Dick met up later and ate dinner together and talking about their great big plan to get the lovebirds back together. Of course Mac thought that Logan was an ass, and Dick worried that Ronnie may have broken his best friend for the last time. They weren't in the position to really talk about it with each other. Too afraid that there new relationship would suffer from their screaming match.

Mac was passionate about few things, some music, computers, some games and her friends. Veronica had gone beyond the call of duty for her more than once, and she discovered, that once you have someone like Veronica in your life, you couldn't just treat it casually.

Of course, for Dick, he felt the same way. Logan had been the king of the 09ers all throughout high school. Dick was a follower, and whatever Logan said, went. But when everything started to suck for Dick, Logan was still there. Especially after he discovered the realities of his brothers' actions. Logan was the only one who called him to see how he was, and he was the only one, who looked at him like he wasn't a monster, but the same old dick.

So instead, these two lovers decided to avoid the subject of their differing loyalties and tried to talk to each other about what was really going on. Mac wanted to know why he didn't want to be called Dick anymore. Any other person wouldn't love to be called 'dick' but for so long, he seemed to enjoy that nickname. So why now?

'Dude, dick is high school, I'm not that guy anymore. I don't want to be that guy anymore..' Dick said and Mac had to accept that. 'I got the nickname dick around the same time, that Cassidy got the nickname Beaver. I don't want to be like him.' Dick said quietly, and Mac decided to just smile at him, and not press it any further.

At times, she felt that dick tried to deny what happened with his brother, but now, in the light of day, she saw the truth. That Dick was well aware that his brother was gone, and that before he left, had done horrible, horrendous things to people, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

'Dude, wanna sleep over?' Dick said after a few minutes of silence and Mac was just stunned. She knew that if she went back to her house, her mother would just hassle her about things she really didn't want to discuss with her mother.

'Dick, I told you that I'm..' But Dick leaned down and kissed her. 'I know, your not ready. I can be gallant you know.' He then paid for their meal and pulled Mac behind him.

'Mac, you know that you find me hot?' Dick made Mac laugh with his rendition of 'if you think I'm sexy.' And nothing pleased him more than seeing his girlfriend smile.

Mac then called her house to let her answering machine and by extension her family, that she was sleeping over at a friends house from college. No one needed to know who that friend was.

TBC


	6. I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blue

Title: Under My Skin

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Coffee Crisp Ice Cream, but if I did, I would be a happier person. If you are sad or need to wallow, buy this ice cream, it's a miracle worker.

Author's Note: ok, it's short. But I got it out. I had to wait until Miller, my new computer was ready. And I've had him for three days, and already I've written three parts of my GG story, and now this one. Miller is an awesome computer. Hope you like it.

I Guess… That's Why they Call It The Blue

Mac woke up to a weird sensation. Her shoulders felt heavier than normal and when she tried to turn she realized why. Dick had thrown his arm around her and he was snuggling her. Dick was a snuggler! Mac tried to extract herself from Dick's embrace without making it obvious. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable. She knew that Dick would never hurt her, they had talked about their issues already and she knew he regretted how he treated her. Nothing makes your mistakes more real than finding out your own brother killed your fellow classmates and raped your best friends girlfriend.

His room in the suite was pretty much the same as Logan's (which she saw for a few awkward minutes when she was with Veronica one time) There was a few things around that showed her that there was personal touches. A few pictures, and enough CDs, DVDs and games to entertain the state of Texas.

There was a picture of Dick looking slightly sad in a frame with a picture of his parents and Cassidy. Seeing Cassidy makes her feel slightly panicked, but seeing him so young and scared, it makes her almost feel bad for him. There were pictures of Logan and Dick and then she spied it. A picture of Veronica and herself, smiling in their caps and gowns.

This picture was taken when Dick saw her nothing but the annoying girlfriend of his little brother. He had taunted her with mean names and made it seem like Cassidy was only using her. Now after the fact, maybe Cassidy was using her, but still why would he have a picture of herself and Veronica, when at the time it was taken, he both despised them?

She stared down at her passed out boyfriend, who was snoring contently and she felt the sudden need to disturb that. Like he had disturbed her. So she shoved him and he rolled off the bed. He grunted when he hit the floor hard and she heard a shriek.

'Jesus Mac, what the hell.' Dick yelled and struggled to get up with the blankets tangled around his legs and she just stared at him. Even after being woken up harshly, she still though he was hot. His hair all messy and his eyes a little bloodshot, but still if she let her body do what it wanted, she would be all over him.

Instead she crossed her arms at him and looked at him in the fiercest way she could. 'Explain this.' She said and threw the framed photo at him and he caught it with ease. Of course he was athletic, and not some pale weak girl like she was. 'It's a picture of you and Ronnie… so?''

Mac just continued to star at him. 'Why do you have a picture of Veronica and I?' She asked and Dick put the picture down and made it so it was facing his bed, and he smiled at it and then looked at how pissed Mac was and tried to figure out why she was so mad. 'Did I grope you or something last night?' Mac just picked up a CD jewel case off the floor and threw it at dick and it hit him in the forehead and he howled and rubbed the spot where she hit.

'Geez, Heather, what's your deal?' Dick quipped and went to the mirror and pouted when he saw his forehead turn red. Mac just screamed in frustration and ran out of the suite before Dick could say anything. She bolted and ran to her car and peeled out of the valet parking lot before she could second guess herself. She didn't know why she was so angry at seeing that picture. All she knew was that it made her feel uneasy in her own skin.

She could go home, but then she would have to explain where she was last night. She had merely called her mom and said she was sleeping over at a friends place. She didn't need to tell her mom that the friends were her boyfriend's best friend, now did she? Instead she drove to Veronica's.

Veronica answered the door, and she noticed that she was showered and changed in clean clothes. The dark circles under her eyes were less prominent and she seemed happier. Not as happy as she was when everything was nice and fuzzy with Logan, but getting there. 'Hi, wanna mope together?' Mac asked and Veronica opened the door wider and let her in.

Veronica went straight for the fridge and got out the carton of coffee crisp ice cream and put it on the table. Mac went and got two spoons and they sat together at the table, the only noise was the spoons scrapping the carton.

Veronica looked at her friend, and the grin that had been common place on her friends face since she started whatever it was with Dick was now gone. 'So what did he do?' Veronica asked and Mac shrugged. 'He didn't do anything per se.' Veronica just stared her down and watched as Mac tried to look normal, but was failing at it.

'So what didn't he do then?' Veronica asked and Mac shrugged and put the huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, and Veronica watched her friend. When she finally swallowed she looked pale. 'It's really nothing; he just has this picture of us.' Of course Veronica was confused at this and Mac continued on.

'It's this picture of us and it's from before… before Cassidy jumped off the roof, and it's just sitting there like it means nothing. Like he doesn't have a picture of me when he thought I was nothing.' Veronica smiled at hearing that.

Of course Mac misunderstood why Veronica smiled. 'I know you hate him, but why the hell are you smiling?' Mac was getting frustrated. 'No I'm not laughing at him or you. It's just I have gone through this too. Wondering why now you are good enough to date?'

Veronica of course knew how she felt, she had been a pariah according to the school and all of her pervious friends and then Logan snapped his fingers and she wasn't persona non grata anymore. That had to be confusing for any person, especially for Veronica, who had to question everything.

'But do you know what made me get over worrying and wondering?' Veronica said and Mac just shook her head. 'It wasn't what anybody else said to me or to him, every time he walked into a room, he searched for me, not for some other person. He wanted me to be there, and that was enough for me. It grows Mac, and you forget why it bothered you before.'

Veronica smiled and she looked at the door, and Mac looked behind her at the door. No one knocked and there was nothing there. 'You ok there Veronica?' Mac asked and Veronica just smiled. 'It will be. Now go and make up with my pal Dickie.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick and Logan sat side by side on the couch, each with a bottle of JD in their hands. 'Women.' Dick would say and Logan would snort and sneer and then take a big swig. After a few minutes of drunken silence, Logan's turn came up. 'Women.' Logan said with bitterness and whiskey making his voice sour.

'you know I bet Mac is out there thanking god that she got rid of me for a reason I will not understand. I was a gentleman. Hell, I could have groped her and she wouldn't have known, but did I? No!' Dick shouted and then took another swig. Logan looked at his friend, and pitied him.

'Veronica likes to play these mind games. You are nice and dandy when you are saving her ass, but the minute you show some irrational behavior what does she do? Say you are dangerous and that she couldn't love you. Veronica likes to play with my mind. Shit!' Logan yells and feels the need to throw something, but instead he just sits still and tries to figure how what to do to make his frustration disappear.

'Who gets mad at a picture? Who throws a CD.? I mean honestly.' Dick shouted and continued to stare at the flat screen TV that was off and dark. TV made Dick think of Mac, and how she could kick his ass at any game that he tried. He had to smile at that. He liked it that she kept him on his toes. Plus she was seven different ways of hot.

'I try to give her space, and Veronica accuses me of cheating on her, and when I try to spend time with her, I am smothering her. Not letting her be who she is. There is no pleasing her. Well almost.' Logan winked at Dick, and dick didn't even react. There was something definitely up. Maybe dick liked Mac more than any other girl, Dick had 'dated' over the years.

'I am sure that Ronnie will get it sorted out. She's good at doing the chick thing.' Logan tried to say and Dick just sat silent. Taking a slow sip of his JD before putting it down. 'Why would that picture make her mad. I mean it's of her isn't it? It's not some naked picture.' Dick said and Logan just shrugged.

'Like I said Women are a mystery.' Logan said and all he wanted to do was go to Veronica's and beg for her forgiveness. Late last night, he had called her and told her he loved her. She had tried to deny that it mattered until she whispered she loved Logan too before telling him to never call her that late again and hung up the phone. It was nowhere near a solution to their problem, but still it gave them hope.

'I am going to track her down and I am going to get her to explain to me why one god damn picture is cause to throw a CD at my precious head!' Dick said and tried to sit up. The problem with guzzling a lot of hard liquor and sitting down is, when you stand up, it goes completely to your head. Dick felt woozy and he had to sit down. 'After the room stops spinning.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wallace came over sometime; to convince Veronica that maybe leaving the apartment was a good idea. They still had two weeks left of break from school, and Veronica thought that was a great amount of time to figure out how to permanently avoid Logan.

Mac loved to watch Wallace and Veronica hang out, because as quick as she was, nothing compared to the two of them. She could see why they were BFF. Even though Veronica cut Wallace down from the flagpole, that act wasn't enough to sustain a relationship. Veronica genuinely cared about Wallace and made sure he knew that she depended on him. Something rare if you were in Veronica's life. They were now watching the first season of Murphy Brown, and every time Wallace tried to explain his theory that Veronica had a lot of the character Murphy in her, Wallace would end up with a fist of fury making sure he knew what Veronica's feelings were.

Wallace left after the first six episodes had been watched, and now it was the two of them. It was almost five o clock, and Mac figured she should go home. When she picked up her cell, she had almost thirteen missed calls. Most of them from her mother, but a few of them were from Dick's main line in the suite. She figured calling her mother, would stop the phone calls.

Ever since she found out the truth of her paternity, her relationship with her mother had suffered. Not because she wasn't their daughter biologically, but because they hid it for so long. She just didn't feel comfortable with that. Like al of a sudden she had to question everything, and it didn't help that things changed so much in the months after that revelation.

She didn't know if she would ever tell Dick, that technically she should have been a 09er. That if things had been different, she would have been just like him.

Her conversation with her mother was anything but stellar or comfortable. Her mother had questioned her about dick and where she was, and she had Veronica lie for her, and tell her that she stayed over at Veronica's, just so she could get off the phone with her mother. She didn't have the energy to go over things with her, and finally she made some random excuse to get off the phone. Veronica smiles at her and hands her a bottle of water and they both sit on the Mars couch silent. Without realizing it, they are almost perfectly mimicking their boyfriends, who are nestled away in a tall hotel miles away.

Veronica clutching onto the bottle of water and taking slow swigs and Mac just staring off into space. TV always makes her think of Dick anyway, and she doesn't get that much comfort in seeing something that reminds her of her boyfriend, but it's been such a short time, that she doesn't have any great memory to back it up with. So instead she shrugs and says as bitterly as she can. 'Men' and Veronica laughs and she nods. 'Men' Veronica says, and this time, her voice is almost hoarse with despair and bitterness. Things were so happy in Neptune, weren't they?

TBC


	7. Not An Update But

Authors Note

I usually hate doing a whole post dedicated to this, but I've been hit in the face with finals and final projects for my classes. I hope to get the new part out in the next few days, but we shall see.

And who else thought that the last episode was pretty much the best episode EVER?

Ok..

Wish me luck!

P.S For all those who have done reviews, I thank you. Honestly, you guys make me write the new part.


	8. All The Truth

Under My Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own this, or Pillsbury or anything else. I wish I did, maybe if I write Santa Claus, he will give it to me! Cross your fingers.

Author's Note: I've changed a few details about Spit and Eggs. Logan and Veronica were still together through the episode, but things were strained. The rest you'll read. It's short, I know, but tomorrow I leave for home, so I have lots of time to write. Happy Holidays to all!

Mac managed to make it home by noon the next day. She hadn't been home in over 48 hours, and she was grateful that Veronica lent her some clothes. All she wanted was a shower, and some junk food and her bed. Her house was empty and she was glad, she didn't want to deal with her mom or her brother. All she wanted to do was ignore the rest of the world.

After hearing about Veronica's messy break up, Mac really didn't want that. Veronica had told her about what happened last night over Pillsbury Crescents. After the fall out with Mercer and the Hearst Campus rapist, Logan had become incredibly distant. He had gone and beaten Mercer and Moe to a pulp in the holding cell at Neptune's sheriff department, and then go off to Mexico. He had forgotten Veronica's birthday and yelled at her when she casually reminded him. That was it, in Veronica's eyes. She dumped him and preceded to act 'tough'.

Mac had watched her friend break down and she never wanted to be that upset again. Cassidy's suicide had already left her heart in pieces, and she was afraid of what a nasty break up with Dick would do. She entered her room, and it was covered with flowers. All different types and she couldn't believe it. There in her dad writing was a note about some mystery admirer sending more flowers than the botanical gardens down near dog beach.

She knew immediately whom they were from, and she sighed. Of course this would happen at this moment, when she figured that it wasn't worth it. Instead she lay down on her bed, and stared at her favorite of all the flowers that he had sent. An intricate glass vase that held lilies, roses and bluebells. It smelled the best, and it broke her heart to look at it.

Her phone buzzed underneath her fingertips, like somehow she knew that he would call her, subconsciously at least. She cursed her damn Philosophy professor for making her overanalyze it, and she wanted to not answer her phone, but she was a stickler for punishment.

She pressed talk and Dick immediately said her name. 'Mac.' He breathed in the phone, and Mac had to admit, that her heart fluttered a little bit at the way he said her name. 'Hi.' There was silence on the phone, neither person knowing quite what to say. 'Thanks for the flowers.' Mac says and Dick chuckles. 'Good you got them. I didn't know what was your favorite, so I figured it's better to be safe than sorry.'

Mac had to laugh at that and then the silence loomed over them again. 'Where have you been? I've been calling you since yesterday morning.' Mac shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. 'I was with Veronica, wallowing.' Dick laughed. 'I was with Logan, drinking.' The phone was silent again, and this time, Mac tried to come up with a way to explain what had happened.

'I love my flowers..' Mac tried to start but Dick started to say something at the same time and they both laughed. 'I'm outside your house, wanna let me in?' Mac would love to say no, but she instead tells him that the door is unlocked.

Dick finds himself in her room a minute later and Mac just sits there on her bed. Still un-showered and feeling gross. Dick smiles at the sight of Mac. He liked that she refused to change, and her cute smiles made him hotter than any flash of lingerie that Madison had worn.

'Hi.' Mac said sheepishly and Dick tried to act cool, but let's face it, he was anything but cool around his semi girlfriend. He sat on the bed and they sat side by side in silence yet again. 'How's your head?' Mac asked and Dick's hand immediately went to the bluish tint on the side of his forehead. 'It's ok.' Mac brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and their eyes met, and Mac blushed.

'I'm sorry.' Mac said and dick shrugged. 'I've had bigger, harder and heavier things thrown at my head.' Mac brushed her fingers over the bruise. 'It was mean, and childish.' Dick just shrugs. 'I've been a jackass, so I think I deserve it.' Dick looks over at a picture of Veronica and Mac together. 'Why did you throw it? Your not into violence I thought.'

Mac sighed. 'It's stupid now. I'm an idiot, I…' Mac begins but really she just doesn't know what to say. Veronica had asked her if part of the reason why she had suddenly done a 180, was because of Cassidy. Murderer, sociopath and rapist or not, she had loved him. And that's just not something you get over.

'I got mad at that picture, of Veronica and I. you hated me, veronica, anyone who wasn't like you dick, and suddenly you have that picture now?' Mac doesn't know if she can bring up Cassidy in front of Dick. She didn't know what would happen. Another thing that made her doubt that this could work.

But dick was surprising. He kept her on her toes, and he knew just how to sweep her off her feet. 'I was an asshole to anyone who wasn't like me. I'm sorry.' He takes her hand and he smiles and fiddles with the plastic ring he had given her the day that they played in the ocean. 'Obviously you don't hate me, since you have the ring.'

Mac looked over at the flowers, something that she thought no other guy would ever consider on doing for her, and she shrugged. 'How about we stop worrying about the past huh? But we need to talk Di…Richard.'

Dick swallowed and thought that yet again he was being dumped. 'I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone. After..' Dick jumped up. 'If you're going dump me will you just do it?' Instead Mac just shook her head.

'No, I'm not doing that. We are just going so fast, and it's so soon after Cassidy.' Mac covered her mouth after she said her name. She expected him to lash out, to yell, or something instead he hugged her. Normally she would have reacted badly to being touched in such a way, but with Dick, she never felt uncomfortable. For the first time since graduation night, she felt safe. Their problems, how many, or how deeply they were seated in their minds, and hearts, didn't seem so important.

'Cin, It's going to be ok.' Dick brushes his hand over her hair, and she feels her knees weaken. Dick holds on tighter, and then looks down at her. 'You ok?' Mac just nods and steps on her tippy toes. 'Yup.' She kissed him.

'So wanna watch a movie?' Mac asks and Dick shrugs. 'No weird ass indepedent movies!' Mac laughs and pulls Dick out of her room into her living room where the DVD player was.

That night they managed to go through all of Mac's favorite (non independent movies) and managed to figure out a way to get Logan and Veronica back together. Dick had elaborated on the many stages of a drunken logan in the last few days. 'it's scary man, he's not exactly violent, but he is fond of throwing the JD bottles once he's finished.' Mac put her hand on Dicks arm and he smiled at how sweet she was. 'Picture Veronica filled with sugar, and no mystery to solve. She's scary too.'

Dick giggled. 'I say this calls for an intervention!'

TBC


	9. We Can Work It Out

Title: Under My Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or mostly anything in this. Or anything at all. Sad but true.

Authors Note: I'm sorry about how long this took me. I would start and have no clue how I could realistically do an intervention that would be humorous and somewhat based on something that could happen on the show. For those who reviewed THANKS! You pushed me to do this. And also for my school for making my education a joke, and making me resort to immerging myself in Veronica Mars once again. Hope you had a great vacay.

Also… this may not be the most grammatically correct part.. Even worse than my usual mistakes. My grasp is extremely limited as of late.

Mac and Dick tried to come up with an idea of how to get the two back together. The problem was that they were both too smart to do something that was slightly obvious. No parent trap scenario, no trapping them in a small room together, and definitely not some sort of knight in shining armor scenario. This was definitely going to be hard. Dick insisted that they needed some mood music, and so he switched to one of his favorite song on his ipod's in the car on their way to get something to eat. Styx came on, and dick began to drum manically while driving while Mac looked at her boyfriend in awe. She didn't picture Richard Casablancas Jr. as a Styx man.

'Our plan must be flawless Mackenzie!' Dick said over the booming electrical guitars in the chorus. Mac just laughed at him, his hair glowing and he seemed to be the most happy when listening to songs like this one. 'Our plan must be the king of all other plans, and thank god we have you on our team, because I have never met anyone more devious and smart than you.' Mac blushed and she knew it wasn't exactly true, but it was sweet of him to say something like that.

Over dinner they discussed their mutual best friends, and tried to come up with common ground. 'Dude, Logan is the most agreeable when he is drunk. Alcohol must be apart of this plan.' Mac tried to figure out exactly what made Veronica tick. What would be enough to make all the hurt that she had suffered under from the last few weeks go away? At first she tried to guess what made Veronica forget about the pain, but knowing veronica, assured her that there really wasn't a case of that. Instead she tried to think about what made Veronica decide to forgive Logan for whatever particular hurt he had caused.

Mac knew that Veronica was not innocent in all of their problems but there were instances that she knew about and she was sure there were things that she didn't know that had caused some of the friction. There were things about the two of them that no one but the two involved knew about. Instead she tried to think as a girl, and not as a cynical tiny PI. Veronica was a great friend, but she didn't volunteer information and even though she was trying, it was still hard to get the whole story to anything that she was involved in.

So as a girl what would make her forgive and forget? Dick had done a great job of making the problem disappear with a gesture. And that's when it hit her, A grand gesture. She remembered Veronica telling her when they were both drunk off of coffee crisp ice cream that Logan had told her that they were epic and that made her rethink how done they were. So that was the key. She didn't say anything to dick yet, since he was about doing not thinking, and they needed to act very carefully.

The rest of the dinner was spent together and Dick was very entertaining and Mac found herself laughing all the time with him, and she couldn't begin to tell anyone how great that was. Instead of worrying about her differences, she just worried about how she would try not to have a stomachache from all the laughing she did. She knew they had to act fast, the holidays were almost over and soon it would be harder to bring them together.

She looked at Dick as he ate his salmon and she couldn't help but sigh at how cute he was. What she didn't know was that dick was thinking the same.

It took them almost three days before they realized that getting Logan on board on the burgeoning plan was probably the best thing. Dick had said that Logan was the most agreeable when he was drunk, and so that was the first step. So she managed to convince Dick that getting some tequila was a good idea. She waited in Dick's room until she could hear Logan's voice slur and that's when she knew it was time.

When Logan saw that Mac had walked into the room, he had a sense of dread and even in his state of mind, he knew that she was up to something. 'Logan welcome to your intervention.' Mac said and Dick just giggled. Logan scratched his head in confusion. 'What kind of intervention?' he said warily. Mac simply laughed. 'We are going to make sure you stop making the biggest mistake, and get Veronica to take you back!'

Logan just burst out laughing. 'Are you kidding me? I'm free from the torment. Why would I want to go back?' Logan said but neither Dick or Mac believed him. (Or Logan himself, for that matter.) Logan looks at the two people in front of him and he suddenly felt very suspicious. Of course his mind was a little slow with the alcohol in his system.

Mac just crossed her arms and gave him the glare that Veronica had perfected over the years. Call Mac an anthropologist, for picking it up. Observing the almost unobservable. Logan looked up blurrily and groaned.

'Even if I knew I had made the biggest mistake as you said, Ronnie would never take me back. I'm not perfect like her precious Duncan.'

Dick had to laugh at that. Sure he was somewhat clueless when it came to women and most definitely Veronica Mars but he wasn't completely blind. 'Dude, the guy knocked up his comatose ex girlfriend and didn't tell her. He ran away like a little bitch, plus your totally hotter than DK.'

Mac had to smile at her boyfriend for putting such a delicate argument so Dick like. 'He's right you know. Duncan never saved her time after time.'

Logan put down the bottle that he had been holding, and even if he was three sheets to the wind, he was thinking clearly. 'If I agree and join this little cute bandwagon, how in the hell are you going to get Ronnie to forgive me?'

Mac and Dick looked at each other. There was the clinch in their plan for the intervention. Mac knew that the grand gesture was important, but deciding which gesture would be the grand was hard. Veronica was hard to read most of the times, and trying to gauge her reaction would be tough. They would need some help from someone who knew Veronica very well. It was time to go to Wallace.

Dick was left to baby-sit Logan, with the strict instructions to not let Logan have any more alcohol. They might need some information out of him. Wallace was playing some basketball at a court that was a few blocks from his house, and Mac smiled at Wallace cheering on some kids who were having a game.

Mac hoped that Wallace had the perspective that she needed. Veronica was reluctant at best on revealing what was going on. It had been a shock, that Veronica had all out told Wallace, Piz and herself about her break up, but Veronica felt she could reveal certain things to Wallace, that she just wasn't comfortable telling anyone else.

'Hey girl.' Wallace said and flashed her a classic Fennel grin that would make any girl blush. 'Hey, can we talk?' Wallace waved to the kids and walked with Mac. 'So what's up?'

'Dick and I have been working at bringing V and Logan together again.' Wallace laughed. 'Really? Let me know how that goes; cause I am not touching that.' Wallace begins to walk away and then Mac says the one thing that she knows will get to him. 'I just want her to be happy.' And Wallace stops. He huffs and he almost whines. 'She will maim me!' He says and sighs and puts his arm around Mac. 'Fine, I'll help. But please note my extreme objections. Especially with surfer boy.'

Wallace came back to the suite and sighed at the horrible smell of stale alcohol and the rank smell of misery and pain. The last time he had seen V, she had been in her bathrobe, and she had been staring at the wall. He had been amazed that his usual very together best friend was just a shell.

He had never been a huge fan of Logan. Something about seeing this incredibly strong and kind person having her car beaten with a crow bar makes a man not feel all warm and fuzzy. He did see a different side, when they were paired together for their physics project. Logan wasn't all good, and he wasn't all bad. But a happy V was a happier Wallace.

So Wallace and Mac began to think on something that would make their friend even consider forgiving Logan. At first the suggestions had some merit, but none of them were a sure thing, and that's what they needed. Dick got frustrated first and started moaning about how it was never going to work, but Logan looked determined. It seemed that whatever doubts he had when the idea had come up, had all but disappeared.

After some time and a lot of time between the ideas, Logan finally came up with something that would work. He had been avoiding getting ready for a meeting with his accountant and the TV was on in the background as he was about to go get his shower when he saw a commercial. An ad for the happiest place on earth. And suddenly, Logan knew exactly what would bring him and Ronnie closer together. A little impromptu visit to Orlando Florida.


	10. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

Under My Skin

Authors Note: Well as you have noticed it's been a long time since I updated. I had trouble with this story and still have trouble. I was actually on the tower of terror on News Years Eve when the idea came to me on how Logan was going to get Veronica back, but then there was the hiatus and frankly I haven't been inspired. How do you bring together a couple that has never had a hint of being a possibility and bring back a couple that Rob Thomas has so abruptly and with reason ended? But then this past week's episode just brought back the creative juices (as Lorelai Gilmore would say…dirty!) so I hope you like it, I am not quite sure when I will update again, but I promise it will be soon. I am going up and down between my house and my sister's apartment in a town 2 hours away, but that's just extra time to plan. If you guys..my wonderful readers have any comments… please send them my way. And thanks for keep reviewing.. you guys made me update. .. hehe

Mac entered her dorm room and looked around. Her holiday had been so busy and complicated that it felt weird to be back here. She had almost forgotten about school, but it felt good to be back. Some normalcy. Veronica had been quiet, and she had dived head first in her classes and the cases she picked up on the way. The Dean was murdered and that of course was a number one priority for Veronica and her father. Mac tried to spend as much time with Veronica as she could, while trying to help Logan along with his plan. Wallace had the brilliant idea to bring in someone from the inside, which could let the conspirators know if Veronica suspected anything. Keith Mars was part of the plan now. He had close personal experience with dealing with an 'in denial' Veronica. It took a very long time for Mac to get the full story out of Wallace, but when she did… boy was it worth it.

Wallace had described how he had managed to rope the P.I into the plan. Wallace had gone over to see how V was, as he described a few days before the first day of classes. She was off on a case, but Keith was there, watching the Maltese falcon. (A favorite in the Mars house, obviously) After Wallace being invited to watch It, which have been his at least 30th time watching with a Mars, Keith had mentioned that Veronica was quieter lately. He was used to his daughter's quick wit and references to things that would give him a heart attack, but the Veronica was subdued, quiet and she would watch endless soap operas. He missed his cynical sarcastic extremely devious daughter, and Wallace began to explain to Keith what Mac and Dick were up to. Keith immediately jumped on board after hearing Logan's early stages plan. It was Disney World, the happiest place on earth; no one disputed the fact that Veronica would love it for that reason.

So now Keith was in on it, and Dick had figured out how to make it that no one but the few that had been chosen would know what was going on. Code names. It took Dick a few days to get the names right, but when he was finished, well he ran around the suite with the paper in his hand wanting to yell eureka, but Mac wouldn't let him. 'We have to be inconspicuous Richard; you're being a tad...obvious.' Dick had to hand it to Mac; she knew how to stick to their game plan. So instead he sent a simple text message with very clear instructions to erase it after reading it. Mac of course got the best pick, because Dick wanted the best for his little ghost world. Mac was Kim Possible. Dick had said that Mac was capable of anything. Dick was Ron Stoppable, because let's face it; he was completely side kick material. Wallace was Cornelius Filmore, because he was just about the real version of the Hall Monitor detective. Parker was elected to be the Gretchen to Wallace's Filmore, and finally Keith was simply put Walt.

Mac thought that Keith may love his name the most. The plan was coming along nicely, and then just when things were all hunky dory, tragedy befell them. Mac's father insisted on meeting this Richard Casablanca's Jr. If his daughter was going to continue to see him. Of course to Mac, this was something close to panic attack than happy about this. Dick took it all in stride. 'Dude, they'll love me. I have charm up the wahzoo.' Something that Mac wasn't too sure of. Her mother had made it quite clear her feelings on Dick Casablancas. Apparently, if you were related to a murderer, than you must be one too. Something that may be fair to others, but Dick was incredibly gentle when he wanted to. He had something that Mac had never encountered before. Innocence wrapped up in perversion. Mac tried to prepare herself, and tell herself that it was going to be all ok, and she thought she had a handle on it, until Dick showed her what he was going to wear to the dinner. At first Mac thought it was just a joke, until he looked at her in that way and she just started laughing. She didn't want to change Dick, because he was so...Dick likes and that would be horrible. So instead she decided to roll with it.

Dick brought her mom flowers and he brought her dad a hammer, since her dad was in his tools phase of the year. Ryan, her little brother jumped all over Dick and he was amazing with him. He had a long discussion about GameCube vs. Play station 3. He offered to help her mother, and Mac knew that he barely knew how to get water from the sink, and the entire Mackenzie family fell hard for Richard Casablancas. By the time the dinner was over, Dick was set up to go fishing with the Mackenzie men and he was going to take Mac's mom out for lunch later, since they both had a love of Tapas food. Mac just was dumbfounded the entire time. Her mother had hated the thought of her being anywhere near him a few weeks before, and now Dick had her entire family, and her around his finger.

As Dick was leaving he kissed Mac especially thoroughly and he noticed that Mac had a dopey look on her face as she entered her house. Her parents immediately wanted to comment on Dick. Her dad loved him and raved that she finally had found the right kind of boy. Mac had to laugh at this; Dick was anything but the right kind of boy. She was in love with him, but she didn't know if he was THE ONE. And a thought like that this early scared her. She never thought she would be able to get over what happened on graduation night, and here she was, facing the fact that really she had moved on, with a family member.

Mac soon left her parents house and she went back to the dorm, a place she hadn't really spent all that much time at, since her reunion with one Richard Casablancas. She felt bad, and wanted to spend some time with Parker. It seemed that Parker was almost completely rebounded after her rape, and she still chased after Piz. Parker wasn't even there, so Mac sat down and got to work on her latest assignment.

It took Logan close to two weeks, before he had the first step of the plan in action. Every day, veronica would be sent her favorite Disney movies anonymously, and thanks to a certain lead P.I in town, they were untraceable. Mac had to smile at how much it was bugging Veronica. Veronica had gotten really good at pretending that she wasn't miserable, and after her solving the death of the Dean did she seem to act like her old suspicious self. It took her days until she began to clue in that no one was really surprised by the mysteries DVD that came at the same time. She of course bullied Wallace into telling her anything, but Wallace is Cornelius Fillmore and uses all of his 'so called' street smarts and convinces Veronica that he has no idea who is sending the DVDs. Fortunately there was a break in at the new Deans office and that reverts Veronica's attention for a little while, so the second step could start moving.

And just as Veronica was getting the next step in the plan, Mac had to face a challenge herself. Things had been going well with Dick. Really well, and of course just as she realizes what she had, does she realize that there are challenges that go with that. Dick had been more affectionate, and slowly she got used to his touches. There was nothing advertly sexual about them, but they were meant to cause her so comfort or pleasure. She thought that they would stop once Dick got the point that she wasn't ready, and they did initially, but then Mac discovered that she missed them.

Mac had learnt in her sociology class that babies develop faster, and become better adjusted people if they are touched by their mothers. TO be smiled at and held and cooed at essentially helps along the process and Mac had discovered that Dick's innocent touches helped her stay calm and focused. She started to inch her way towards his hands, and Dick being the newly made gentleman didn't understand and felt guilty for even a mere brush. Mac knew she had to do something about that. She had to start forgiving what had happened, because it wasn't fair. Her body wanted Dick, and her heart definitely wanted Dick, but her head and her fear just seemed to take over.

So she had gone to the two people who knew what it was like to be violated in such a violent way (and one of them being violated by the person who had done such damage to Mac as well) and asked the question that most victims ask at least once. How do you get over it? Was it possible not to shudder whenever someone touched you in a certain way? Dick she trusted implicitly. He knew things, said things and it seemed that every kiss and every simple innocent touch was a way to redeem him from the initial hurt he had caused. Dick who was still haunted by his words and Mac tried to heal him while trying to heal herself.

Veronica had said that it was different for her, she had thought it was a rape for a long time, and let it fester into her soul for so long that it was just a symptom of Lily's murder. It was the ultimate price for losing your best friend, and then it was just a simple innocent mistake between two desperate and drugged lovers and then surprise, it was more than that she had been raped, and the person who had done it had been so convincing in his story that said the opposite of what had happened. No one had suspected Cassidy of anything but having a difficult poor little rich guy life. Boy was people wrong.

Parker on the other hand had so much bitterness towards Mercer that the words came out in loud spurts. She knew that asking such a question would be painful, but it had to be asked. Parker had said that it was about getting control back. Her control, she got to decide who it was going to be, and that it had taken the identity of her attacker to finally let her realize that. She had wished that she could tazer him endlessly until he could even begin to imagine what he made her feel, but that just wasn't the answer.

So Mac began to really ponder, whether she wanted Dick to be that guy. The guy she chose to finally do what Cassidy was unable to do. Ironic that it would take both brothers for Mac to finally give it away to...

Mac looked around her dorm again and a place that at one time was her sanctuary just seemed to mock her now. She didn't have any more answers and her cause of the moment was going so slowly that it was driving her nuts. Mac was a-puzzled and she had no idea on how she was going to solve it this time.

tbc


End file.
